


Lady of the English

by RoksiG



Series: Императрица Мод [1]
Category: 12th Century CE RPF, Pillars of the Earth
Genre: F/M, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оказавшись на пороге смерти, она принимает решение</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Жарко. Нестерпимо жарко. Как может быть жарко в аду. А может, это и есть ад, куда она попала без исповеди и покаяния? И стоящая рядом женщина совсем не повитуха, а демон, призванный мучать и терзать ее? Нет, эта женщина не демон, она делает, что может, пытаясь извлечь дитя, но тщетно.  
Матильда, графиня Анжуйская по второму браку, по первому Королева Римлян, дочь короля Англии Генриха Боклера, умирала. Может, так и суждено ей, так к лучшему для нее самой, уйти сейчас.  
В девять лет, когда Матильда оказалась на земле будущего мужа, первое, что он сделал – отослал всех людей, сопровождающих ее, забрать все мелочи, которые могли напоминать ей о доме. Потом уже она поняла, что таким образом он пытался привязать к себе строптивую принцессу. Император Генрих не был плохим мужем. Он ждал, а когда она пришла к нему сама, то учил ее тому, что знал сам. Позволял вершить суды и путешествовать. Матильда могла стать ему хорошей женой, могла после продолжить его дело, если бы только у нее тогда родился ребенок. Даже бездетной она могла остаться в Германии, уйти в монастырь или сохранить корону, согласившись с претендентом в мужья, независимо от ее желаний. Матильда разом отсекла прошлое, оставляя свои поместья и императорские символы врагу императора Генриха Лотарю Суплимбургу. Себе она оставила самую малость: золота и драгоценностей как положено королеве, корону мужа и святую реликвию — руку апостола Иакова. Может, Господь, как и захвативший престол новый император, считает, что они не принадлежат ей, и она их попросту украла?  
Если бы могла, Матильда засмеялась, но вместо этого новый приступ разрывающей боли и новый крик.  
Она всего лишь стремилась вернуться на родину, которую она помнила обетованным краем. Оказалось: Англия стала для нее чужой — что земля, что обычаи, что люди. Она просто хотела быть женой и матерью и вдруг не заметила, как сама же начала борьбу за английский трон. Сначала она думала, что власть будет стоить ей счастья. Так и было, но только у них с молодым мужем утихли бури, и засияло солнце, как все разрушит смерть. Все справедливо. Корона Англии перейдет от дела к внуку, ее золотому мальчику Генриху. Она выполнила свой долг и может удалиться в вечный покой… Покой… Пусть бы уже скорее настал этот покой.  
— Я могу извлечь ребенка особым способом.  
Мелла… Повитуху зовут Мелла. Удивительно, что Матильда помнит такую мелочь. Мелла не говорит, какую цену за это заплатит ее подопечная, но это уже не важно.  
— Делай, что должна, — удивительно, как из ее пересохшего горла могут еще исходить слова. — Скажи моему мужу и отцу: я желаю быть похоронена в аббатстве Бэк.  
Скорей бы лежать под могильной плитой в тихом благословенном месте и не знать больше боли. Какая несправедливость, что даже свою смерть она не может принять без согласования мужчин!  
— Что ты надумала, глупая девчонка?! — скорее Матильда готова была услышать глас святого Петра, чем своего отца. Он любит ее, не желает отпускать, будет оплакивать ее даже более, чем ее единокровного брата Вильгельма. Матильда закрыла глаза, ее душа готова была воспарить на небо, но следующие слова вернула ее обратно в тело. — Ты пока ничего не сотворила, чтобы о тебе сказали: святая. Хочешь, чтобы говорили: грешница, о которой надо молиться? Чем тебе не угодил Руанский собор?  
Обида, глубокая и безбрежная, как море, невыносимая, даже детская, усиленная слабостью и беспомощностью, захлестнула Матильду. Если бы могла, она бы заплакала. Она бы сказала что-то язвительное, но ее хватило только прошептать.  
— Бэк.  
— Руан! — безапелляционно заявил отец. — Там тебе будет хорошо. Правда, сынок?  
Матильда перевела взгляд от отца на того, кто сидел по ту сторону . Ее муж. Жоффруа. Зачем он здесь?  
Разжав кулак со скомканной простыней, она протянула к нему руку. Он как-то неуверенно протянул свою.  
— Обещай… Бэк… — проговорила Матильда пересохшими губами.  
— Я могу пообещать, но ты не узнаешь, исполню ли.  
Как за нечто, что вытянет ее c того света в этот, Матильда схватилась за запястье мужа. Ярость и злость изогнули ее тело дугой. Она издала вой, больше похожий на звериный, чем на человеческий. И в это же время Мелла вскрикнула:  
— Головка. Я вижу головку. Какие рыжие волосы. Плечико.  
Бог или природа, наконец, сжалились над роженицей. Дитя являлось на свет.  
— Жоффруа… Пффф… Какой он Жоффруа? Настоящий маленький Вильгельм! — добродушно ворчал король Генрих Боклер, наблюдая, как его дочь баюкает новорожденного младенца. — Родите себе еще Жоффруа, а это…  
— Мой муж! Где мой муж? — встрепенулась Матильда. Только теперь она вспомнила, что произошло, и ужаснулась. Когда их второй сын появился на свет, Жоффруа тоже был там. И что он там увидел? Свою не такую уже и молодую жену с распущенными спутанными волосами, мокрую от пота, с разведенными согнутыми в коленях ногами и задранной на выпирающий живот сорочкой.  
— Вышел, бледный как полотно, и больше я его не видел. Не до него было, — отмахнулся король Генрих, даже не пытаясь успокоить терзания дочери.  
— Зачем ты его потащил, куда не следует? Зачем сами пошел туда, куда ни одному мужчине нельзя показываться, — прошипела она, но, забеспокоившись, что напугает младенца, продолжила уже спокойным полушепотом. — Не будет тебе теперь ни внука Вильгельма, ни внучки Матильды. Если и подойдет он ко мне после всего, что случилось, то разделит ли еще ложе?  
— А как иначе было тебя переубедить? Если что не по твоей воле, так разобьешься, а свое возьмешь. Что касается твоего мужа, то он вернется. Теперь и я убедился, что он не оттеснит тебя, не воспользуется в случае беды твоей слабостью.  
— Значит, теперь ты можешь без сомнения передать нам в управление нормандские замки? — к слову вспомнила Матильда старый спор.  
— Нет.  
Было от кого Матильде унаследовать упрямство: от родного отца. Даже признав, что Жоффруа Анжуйский заслуживает доверия, а значить главная причина его отказа дать больше прав зятю и дочери несущественна, он не изменил решения. Она не стала спорить только потому, что в ее покои с годовалым ребенком на руках зашла одна из придворных дам, Аделаида.  
— Познакомься, это твой младший брат Жоффруа, — лицо Матильды просияло, она показала малышу новорожденного. Аделаида подошла ближе и присела на край молодой матери, чтобы два брата оказались друг перед другом. Малыш Генрих, наморщившись, сосредоточенно смотрел на странного человечка на руках матери, затем протянул ладошку, чтобы якобы прикоснуться к нему, и… Матильда едва успела отодвинуть новорожденного сына от шлепка, которым его собирался удостоить старший брат.  
— Генрих Плантагенет, не смей обижать брата, — наставительно произнесла она. Маленький Генрих обернулся на деда, ожидая поддержки, и, конечно же, нашел ее.  
— Не надо приучать нашего славного Генриха к прозвищу его отца. Он станет известен точно не под именем «ветка дрока».  
— Когда настанет время, тогда и увидим, — пусть, по мнению отца, такое прозвище достойно графа, а не короля, но для Матильды в этом заключался особый знак. — Но я не дам моим сыновьям убить друг друга еще в младенчестве.  
— Сейчас их борьба еще безопасна, вот потом не удержишь, — усмехнулся отец. Ему ли не знать: у младшего сына Вильгельма Завоевателя не так уж и много было шансов стать господином Англии и Нормандии, когда хитростью, когда силой обойдя братьев. Младший брат Жоффруа, Эли, не желает слушать разумных доводов, желая как можно скорее забрать свое наследство, графство Мэн. Пока что амбиции юнца удавалось сдерживать разумными доводами. Но Матильда прекрасно понимала: претензии юноши не так уж и не обоснованы.  
— Он просто ревнует, ведь раньше он был центром внимания, а теперь словно забыт, — неожиданно вмешалась в разговор Аделаида, видимо, желая примирить отца и дочь.  
— Тебе ли и твоему бастарду не знать, — огрызнулась Матильда.  
Аделаида опустила голову. Матильда не злилась на свою даму. Хоть первенец Жоффруа Анжуйского родился вне брака, вина в этом не столько Аделаиды, сколько самих супругов. Больше ее насторожили слова отца, а дама просто не вовремя открыла рот, вот и стала сосудом для вылитого раздражения.  
Не всегда старшие братья щедры с младшими. Не всегда младшие братья готовы смириться со вторыми ролями. И не случайно Генрих Боклер, отец Матильды, имея более двадцати внебрачных детей, с законной супругой ограничился всего лишь одним наследником мужского пола и дочерью. Если Господь оставил ей жизнь, то, возможно, для того, чтобы она защитила своих детей от них же самих. Прижимая к груди спящего Жоффруа, она пригладила мягкие детские вихры маленького Генриха.


	2. Chapter 2

— Пса, посмевшего укусить руку хозяина, следует учить, — говорит Матильда.  
Угрюмый шотландец замахнулся кнутом: ему было все равно кого сечь, пусть даже и пленного короля.  
**  
Не красавица. Совсем не красавица. Не досталось императрице Мод миловидности Матильд предшественниц — бабки и матери. Статью и лицом кузина Стефана пошла в отца: высокая и сухощавая, длинноносая, с тонкими ярко-красными губами и цепкими глазами, как у сокола. Когда успела она приметить кузена как добычу? Вцепилась в душу мертвой хваткой — не забудешь, не вырвешься из хищных когтей. Нрав у нее дедовский, от Вильгельма Завоевателя: резкий, упрямый, несдержанный. Нет в ней смирения и кротости. Для женщины такой нрав хуже проклятия. Тем более не стоило Матильде переходить ему дорогу. Что там она нашептала королю Генриху, раз вопреки здравому смыслу он сделал ее наследницей Англии и Нормандии?  
Тогда, представляя, как гордая Матильда дарит ласковую улыбку собственному отцу, Стефана ударом меча в сердце пронзила мысль: «Коварная предательница». Сколько дней он обхаживал дурнушку кузину, пытаясь приблизить к себе, лишь бы получить ее поддержку перед Генрихом. Она же бросала на него презрительное взгляды и кривила губы в усмешке, обнажая белые ровные зубы.  
— Все возможно, кузен.  
— Все будет как должно, кузина, — даже у ангелов сломалось бы терпение с этой женщиной, а Стефана уж точно нельзя назвать святым.  
Она только плечом повела. Знала уже! Знала, что все ожидания Стефана напрасны, что скоро ему придется произносить ей клятвы верности, как будущей королеве. Трижды.  
Языком плести лживые обеты, даже не мечом махать, какое-то время они будут его надежным щитом, а дальше все сделает сама Матильда. Так казалось поначалу.  
Стефан злорадствовал, что брак Матильды, должный защитить границы Нормандии и дать будущего наследника обоих корон дал крен и шел ко дну, подобно «Белому кораблю». Даже когда она вернулась к супругу, Стефана не оставляла надежда, что все ненадолго — не быть этому союзу счастливым. Тогда впервые наступило болезненное озарение: не только в троне дело, точнее дело совсем даже не в нем. Стефану невыносима была сама мысль, как ласкают друг друга кузина Матильда и молодой Анжуец, переплетаясь в любовных объятьях, подобно виноградным лозам.  
Ярость терзала сердце острыми занозами — ревность, спрятанная за амбициями. Он ждал свое время, чтобы взять корону, которая слишком уж тяжела была для женской головы. Мир в стране стоит нарушенных клятв. К тому же, кому они были принесены? Всего лишь бастардке. Старую историю вытащил на свет божий брат Стефана Генрих Блуаский, архиепископ Кентерберийсий. Мать Мод, шотландская принцесса, находясь в монастыре, вышла оттуда не Эдитой, а Матильдой. Значило ли это, что она отвергла обеты данные Господу? Раз так, то грех нарушения клятвы Стефана и грехом назвать нельзя.  
Матильда была не из тех, кто отступает. Следовало захватить ее еще в Арунделе, тогда бы не случилось этой постыдной встречи в Линкольне. Тогда он сам бы не оказался в клети, годной для опасного преступника, а не короля, закованным в цепи, как зверь дикий.  
Стефан не видит, как взметается вверх кожаный плетеный ремень кнута, но он слышит зловещий хлопок. Миг, когда он ожидает боли, невыносим, но кнут опускается, так и не коснувшись его тела.  
Жестокая победительница хочет насладиться не болью, а его унижением. Стефан совсем не разделяет ее желание. Остается надеяться, что его гримаса схожа на пренебрежительную ухмылку. Между новым хлопком и новым страхом, что в этот раз удар уйдет не в пол, а в его спину, он успевает поднять голову и окинуть Мод взглядом. Ее щеки покрыты румянцем, зрачки расширены, груди высоко вздымаются, словно в предвкушении страстной ночи с возлюбленным. Время не коснулось лица Мод, оставляя на нем борозды, и стан по-прежнему прямой и тонкий, хотя на животе, после трех родов, наверняка остались складки, но и это не недостаток. Как бы хотелось Стефану проверить это, чтобы не было на ней длинного платья и мантии, и накидки прикрывающей чело, чтобы стояла она нагая, как древняя богиня, а он бы мог, преклонив пред ней колени, прижаться лицом к ее животу. Разум предал его, рисуя яркие картины, где он овладевает стоящей просто перед ним соперницей. Член встал, что не осталось незамеченным Матильдой.  
— Достаточно! — разозленная Матильда прерывает наказание. Она бы и правда приказала всыпать кузену, отобравшему ее корону, плетей, но не в ее планах превращать его в мученика.  
Как скоро изменчивая Фортуна ставит все с ног на голову и обратно. Вроде не так давно сам был пленником, а теперь особа, пленившая его, вот-вот окажется в руках Стефана подарком на Рождество. Замок Оксфорд окружен и Матильде скоро придется сдаться.  
Это сладкая ночь перед победой. Замок сдался. Матильда в цепях: повержена и унижена, н не покорена.  
— Строптивых кобыл объезжают, — говорит Стефан, и Матильда дергается, прекрасно понимая, что должно последовать. Стефан не пытается ее разубедить, обнажая мужское достоинство — оружие, что поразит ее тело. Матильда пытается сжать колени, сопротивляясь насилию. Бесполезно, даже если бы Стефан пожелал оттянуть проникновение, то не смог бы. Он окутан вожделением, он тонет в нем, оно терзает его и готово разорвать на части, до той поры, пока Стефан, схватив непокорную кузину за бедра, не сливает их тела. Цепи падают, одежды исчезают, разлетаясь легком пухом. Воспользовавшись такой свободой, Матильда тут же заключает его в плен своих рук. Острые зубы впиваются ему в шею, не защищая, а побуждая действовать еще неистовей, острые ногти, впиваются в спину.  
— Мод. Моя Мод…  
— Ты звал меня, мой муж?  
Стефан не понимает, почему сладкие слова звучат так горько, почему голос любимой так изменился и звучит как голос… его жены Матильды.  
У королевы Матильды ласковый взгляд, нежные руки, миловидное лицо. Она преданная и кроткая, она преисполнена добродетелей. Безусловно, Стефан счастливейший из мужей, раз в жены ему досталась такая женщина. С императрицей Мод у них общего только в данном при рождении имени. И все же она не Мод…  
Греза рассеивается, оставляя по себе шлейф разочарования. Стефан еще не знает, что его сон лишь насмешка коварной Хелависы: Оксфорд взят, но Мод в замке нет. Спустившись по стене, и перебравшись по замерзшей реке, просто под носом у осаждающих, упрямая Матильда оставила Стефана с его Пирровой победой.  
Годы идут. Уже нет жены Стефана, в соборе Ле Мана покоится муж Матильды, а война продолжается. Стефана могут посчитать безумцем, но он знает, как это можно закончить. Все просто, он останется королем, Матильда же станет его королевой. Что с того, что родственники? Решение Папы зависит от аргументов, подкрепленных золотом, к тому же все ради спокойствия страны. Только все тщетно.  
«Ноги мой не будет на этой земле», — заявляет Мод, где-то там, в солнечном Руане. Ее борьба закончена, и знамя поднимает ее старший сын.  
У молодого Генриха Анжуйского рыжие волосы отца, но длинный нос с горбинкой и чувственными ноздрями, тонкие губы, и глаза — глаза точно материнские.  
— Я могу, в обход своих сыновей, назвать тебя наследником, если ты назовешь меня отцом, — произносит Стефан, заранее решив, что подобное предложение будет с негодованием отвергнуто.  
Пока что молодой Генрих хищно улыбается.  
— Все будет как должно, дядюшка, или лучше называть вас отец?  
Что-то знакомое есть в словах новоиспеченного «сына». Залюбовавшись на его улыбку, так похожую на улыбку Мод, Стефан теряет бдительность, а молодой лев начинает свою первую охоту.


End file.
